


Bedaub

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [342]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9594776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The Medical Examiner Van has never been on an adventure quite like this before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/08/2000 for the word [bedaub](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/08/bedaub).
> 
> bedaub  
> To smudge over; to be smear or soil with anything thick and dirty.  
> To over decorate; to ornament showily or excessively.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #061 Lost.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Bedaub

“What happened?” Tony and McGee both asked as they stared at the bedaubed medical examiner’s van in shock. 

“We had a slight mishap on the way to the crime scene.” Ducky smoothly responded. 

In truth, Jimmy had gotten lost again and they’d somehow ended up driving through a back alley where graffiti artists tagged their van as they went through. As if that weren’t enough, they accidentally hit a food cart that was in the middle of the street for some reason covering the van in all sorts of condiments. That was followed up by driving through an apparent pigeon breeding area, which the pigeons took great exception to and retaliated by using the van for target practice.

Needless to say, the van needed a thorough washing, but they didn’t have time for that. It would have to wait until after the case. Ducky fully intended to make sure that Jimmy washed the van by hand. Maybe that would teach Jimmy to not get lost or to at least better avoid such messes in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
